gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Evidence Dash (GTA Chinatown Wars)
Take back before his destroys it. is unoccupied. This is your chance - take it now. Get the car so Heston won't realize it's been damaged. Drive the car and park in a secluded area so you can search it for evidence. This area seems quiet. Park here. Go to the rear of the Return to Take the car back to }} Evidence Dash is a mission given to Huang Lee by Wade Heston in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Description IAD stole Wade's vehicle that is full of evidence that can put Wade and his squad in jail. His squad is now after the car to destroy it before the IAD discover the evidence, but Wade says that his car was the last gift from his wife before she passed away, and it has too much sentimental value for him. So he asks Huang to get the car, destroy all the evidence and bring the vehicle back to him without a scratch. Walkthrough Follow Wade's Admiral and make sure his friends don't destroy it. If you hit it, the driver will shoot at the player. Try to block the car with another vehicle to catch him, if the player doesn't stop the car by himself, the car will eventually come to a stop in Varsity Heights, where he can be picked. Drive it to the nearest Pay 'n' Spray, then find a secluded area, like an alleyway away from any street and pedestrians. Park the car and use the touchscreen to remove the files, light a match and burn them. Return the car to Wade in one piece and the mission is complete. After returning Wade's vehicle, he confeses that his wife didn't die, but actually cheated on him with his best friend. That's why he became a drug addict. Huang asks if Wade is back on drugs, but he says that he is "clean and serene". Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Take back Heston's car before his squad destroys it *Get the car repaired so Heston won't realize it's been damaged *Drive the car and park it in a secluded area so you can search it for evidence *Go to the rear of the car *Open the trunk, then empty the evidence onto the ground *Use the matches to light the pile of evidence *Return to Heston's car *Take the car back to Heston Mission Replay Description "IAD stole Heston's car. They knew it was full of evidence that would ruin him and his squad. I got the car back and destroyed the evidence. Man, I should open a fucking valet service for morons." Gallery IMG_1680.PNG|Evidence Dash Walkthrough EvidenceDash-GTACW-SS0.jpg|Heston sends an e-mail to Huang telling him to meet him at the diner in Middle Park East. EvidenceDash-GTACW-SS1.jpg|Arriving at the diner. EvidenceDash-GTACW-SS2.jpg|Heston tells him that the IAD stole his car that is full of evidence that can put him and his squad in jail. EvidenceDash-GTACW-SS3.jpg|He says that his car was a gift from his wife. EvidenceDash-GTACW-SS4.jpg|He says he loves that car and don't want any scratch on it. EvidenceDash-GTACW-SS5.jpg|Huang says he'll get his car back. EvidenceDash-GTACW-SS6.jpg|Chasing Heston's car. EvidenceDash-GTACW-SS7.jpg|Getting Heston's car. EvidenceDash-GTACW-SS8.jpg|Escaping from the IAD. EvidenceDash-GTACW-SS9.jpg|Driving to a secluded area. EvidenceDash-GTACW-SS10.jpg|Destroying all the evidence. EvidenceDash-GTACW-SS11.jpg|Returning the car to Heston. EvidenceDash-GTACW-SS12.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Trivia *Wade's response to Huang: "I'm clean and serene" is a reference to the same phrase said by Manny Escuela during the Grand Theft Auto IV mission Escuela of the Streets. *It is possible to steal one of the Cognoscenti the IAD officers drive. However, if it is stored in a garage it will lose its siren and become a civilian Cognoscenti. Navigation }} Category:Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Missions